Don’t Move
by grizzybear
Summary: Maka and Soul find themselves in a compromising position—one that changes everything, resulting in royally screwing up their resonance. Will they be able to find a way to work out this new problem before they set out on a mission? Or perhaps they might have to terminate their partnership. Or worse—they’ll suffer the consequences out on the battlefield.(Lol I published this in 2015)
1. What Have We Done?

It was very sudden, that he knew.

"HYAAAH!"

"What the-! Maka, what are you doing? Get off!"

"No!"

She had come out of nowhere. There he was, minding his own business while he was walking over to the couch with a snack when she tackles him from behind and climbs onto his back like a monkey.

"Maka! Sto- _OW!_ Did you just pull my hair?!"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't! Why, what're you gonna do?!"

"I'm gonna throw you off my back, that's what! Why _are_ you on my back?! And dammit, woman, **_stop hitting me!_** "

"You didn't do the laundry like you were supposed to!"

Ah. So that was why.

"So?! Can't I do it tomorrow?"

She hit him over the head. Again. "No! We have a schedule for these things, Soul! You have to follow it!"

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"I just did! Do it, now!"

He growled and reached behind him, aiming to poke at her side to tickle her and get her off. She flinched and squeaked, doing the same when he did it in her other side. She fell to the floor, quickly grabbing one of his feet as he tried to escape her reach. He fell onto the carpet with a _oomph!_ sound. She crawled over him and sat on his back, pinching it in multiple places with her fingers.

"Do your laundry!"

"Later-OWowowowowowow, stop that!"

"Then do it!"

"I will! Just not right n- _pinch me one more time, and you'll regret it."_

Both of them were quiet for about 5 seconds, until...

 ** _*pinch*_**

"OUCH! Okay, you asked for it-!" He planted the palms of his hands on the carpet and pushed himself up, upper body first, before snapping his hips up with him to throw her off of him. She fell sideways, yelping in surprise. She recovers quickly, however, and pushes him over. He rolls onto his back, allowing her to climb on top of him, sitting on his pelvis. He freezes, staring at her with wide eyes, before whimpering lightly when she wriggles her hips to get more comfortable. His hands shot out to grip her hips firmly, stopping her movements. She looks at him in puzzlement. "Wha-"

" _Don't move._ "

She doesn't respond right away, but against his demands she shifts on him anyway, and she stops when she hears him try to hold in a moan.

"S-Stop, Maka!"

It was then that she realized just what was happening. Mainly because something was beginning to poke up from under her.

" _Oh!_ Oh my Death, I'm sorry!" She keeps apologizing while trying to get up, but is surprised when he pulls her back down onto his lap, eyes closed as soon as she lands on him. He hums, seemingly pleased. She tries to get up again but is pulled back down, with Soul staring at her heatedly. "S-Soul?"

"I said **_don't move_**."

They sat there for a while, trying to calm their breathing. She watched him the entire time, feeling his grip on her hips tighten ever so slightly before loosening again. He would squirm under her a couple times, groaning lightly before giving up.

Suddenly, he leans back with one hand holding him up from behind, and the other still resting on her hip. He gazed at her for moment, before taking the hand on her hip and moving her while she was still on him. She felt it poking at her center, and she shivered in delight. He groaned lightly, before opening his eyes to stare at her. It seemed as if he were challenging her to leave. But it's not like she wanted to anyway.

Because she shot forward and crushed their lips together. He was only shocked for a second before quickly responding back, bringing his free hand to the back of her head. Both of hers were around his neck, pulling him closer. His hand moved from the back of her head to settle around her waist, pulling it down so that she still remained on his lap, providing them the friction they craved. Both moaned and broke from the kiss, gasping for air, before Soul started to trail kisses down her neck, suckling it here and there.

" _Mmmm_ , S-Soul?" She gasped lightly as he rolled their hips together, drawing a low hum from him. He dragged his nose slowly and gently up the column of her neck before settling underneath her jaw, placing kisses there. She shuddered, letting out a shaky sigh. "S-Soul, wait."

She gave a high-pitched whine at a particularly hard grind of their hips together, then yelped when his hand went beneath the waistband of her skirt.

"Soul, _**stop!**_ "

He froze, eyes suddenly open, wide open, and when he looked at what position they were in, he yanked his hand out and shoved her off. When she sat back up, Soul wasn't there. "Huh?" She looked down and saw him, then. In weapon form.

"Uh, Soul? Why are you-?"

"I'm not changing back."

"What? Why not?"

"Soul?"

"Soul!"

"Nope."

"Ugh! Fine. And what was that? Why did you do that to me?!"

" _ME_ do that to _YOU_? _**You kissed me first!**_ "

"S-So?!"

He remained silent.

She sighed and stood up. "I'm gonna be in my room. Call me when it's time to make dinner." She trudged off to her room, closing the door behind her. As soon as the lock clicked, he transformed back, his hands holding his head as he looked to the floor.

 _ **"What have we done?"**_


	2. You Have A Girlfriend?

It's been a few weeks since "the incident" she had with Soul, and she's beginning to think that their partnership is destined to fail now. He won't talk to her much anymore about anything, he won't look her in the eyes anymore, and their resonance has been screwed up ever since that day. It's worrying her and all she wants do is just sit in her room and cry because her ridiculous decision to _kiss him_ is what messed them up.

Another thing is that Soul has been leaving the apartment a lot, and when she asks him where and why, all he does is shrug and isolates himself in his room. Like today, except he hasn't come home yet.

This time, though, she's gonna get him to talk.

With her mind made up and confidence drawn up, she leaves her bedroom and deposits herself on the couch. About ten minutes later, while she was reading a book, Soul finally walks through the door. She immediately put her book down and called for him.

"Soul, I think we need to talk."

He stood by the door, looking at her with a bored expression. "About what?"

"About what happened."

He grunted his disapproval, frowning as he made his way to his room. "No thanks."

She scowled and followed him, grabbing his arm and turning him around.

"Soul, I _know_ you know that we need to discuss this! It's messing up our partnership and we need to fix it!"

"You were the one who kissed me-"

"I am well aware of that, Soul," she glared at him, considering hitting him with a book, but calmed herself down and took a deep breath. "Look, Soul, I did it because you seemed to want it and not only that but I actually do like you-"

"I have a girlfriend."

She stopped cold, staring at him with wide eyes. "Y-You what?"

He looked at her with a bored expression once more. "I. Have. A girlfriend."

She stood there in silence for a minute before shakily asking, "S-So that whole incident-"

"-Meant nothing, yeah. Just a spur-of-the-moment thing. It was a mistake."

She could feel her heart hurting now. Feel her eyes begin to water. Feel her hands tremble as she absently scratched at her neck. "Oh." Her breathing was beginning to become noticeably choppy, and she knew he noticed when he went to reach out for her.

"Maka-"

"No, don't-don't touch me." Her voice was trembling slightly, and she forced herself to level it. She took a deep breath and looked past him, avoiding looking at any part of him. "I'm leaving for a while. I won't be back tonight, so you're gonna either have to cook for yourself or order something. I'll see you at school tomorrow morning." She walked around him to her room and packed her school uniform and some pajamas, as well as some toiletries. She'd be staying at Black Star and Tsubaki's place for the night.

"Maka, hold on," he tried to stop her from stuffing things into an overnight bag, but she ignored him, pulling away from his grasp on her wrist. He kept calling her name even as she walked down the hall of the apartment complex, but she ignored him. Leaving him to feel like utter shit.

 _I knew all men were bastards. And Soul is no different than the rest of them._


	3. This Isn’t Gonna End Well

_REALLY, SOUL? YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND? HOW MUCH DUMBER CAN YOU GET?!_

He sighed and plopped down onto his bed, utterly spent. His arm lay across his eyes, and he continuously muttered expletives at himself. Where the hell did that even come from? He hasn't even _had_ a girlfriend! He kept berating himself until he suddenly say up, eyes wide, when he recalled Maka's words.

 _"I actually do like you..."_

"Are you fUCKING KIDDING ME!?" He yelled out into his room.

Now he was just pissed off at everything. Pissed off and devastated. Pissed off because things did _not_ turn out like he had hoped (not even close!) and apparently wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying (wouldn't be the first time, honestly) and devastated because he may have just ruined his only chance to finally confess to his meister. He was definitely not wanting to go to school tomorrow-

 **BANG BANG BANG!**

"Soul, open the door for your God!"

He groaned and sluggishly got off his bed to go answer to the loudmouth. When he reached the door and opened, he saw that Black Star had brought some beer, which Soul glared at him for.

"Really, Star? We're not even 21 yet."

"So? I heard that you needed to have a manly chat with your local deity. Figured this could help," he said, cackling.

"Just come inside, man." He sighed tiredly. Black Star whooped once before plopping onto their couch.

"So, my loyal peasant, I overheard the bookworm talking to Tsubaki not too long ago," the bluenette began. He waited to see if Soul would answer him, and when he didn't he decided to continue. He opened up a can of beer. "You never told me you had a girlfriend, bro."

"That's because I don't have one."

Black Star immediately did a spit take, coughing slightly, before looking at Soul with wide eyes.

"BUT MAKA SAID THAT YOU-!"

"And she's right, I did tell her that. Which was one of the dumbest things I've done to date." Soul sighed and stared at the mess Black Star made. "I hope you know that you're cleaning that up, I don't need Maka pissed at me for something I didn't even do."

"Waitwaitwaitwait...so...you lied to her about having a girlfriend."

"Uh...yeah." Soul could slowly see irritation creeping into Black Star's face. _Here we go..._

"Dude, what the hell?!" He got up from the couch and suddenly whacked Soul upside the head before standing in front of him.

"Ow!"

"You can't just do that to Maka! The whole gang has been rooting for you two with the hope that you'd get together, but then _this_ happens?! Dude, not even _I_ would do something like that!"

"Am I the only one between us that thinks it's kinda creepy that you're lecturing me?"

"Soul," Black Star said firmly, "Maka is...Maka is like the little sister I never had, man. And since _everyone except you_ seemed to know how she felt about you, you telling her that you have a girlfriend after _whatever the hell happened-"_

"We kissed."

There was complete silence in the room for about ten seconds before Black Star whacked him upside the head again.

" _Ow!_ Dude, really?"

"Sorry, it's just that now it makes more sense."

Soul squinted at him in irritation. "What makes more sense?"

"It makes more sense that she's _fucking crushed_ "

"Black Star, I already know that I fucked up, okay? I only said it because I thought she didn't like me back and I didn't want to, y'know, seem so affected if she said she didn't like me like that. Though a bit after she left I realized that she said she liked me and by then I was already berating myself."

"Well you better fix this quick, because all of us are going on a mission after school tomorrow."

"What? When was that decided?"

"Before I came over here, we got a call from Professor Stein at our house and he assigned a mission to our group. He saw Maka there so he told her to just let you know when she got back home, but when he hung up I told her I'd do it."

"Oh."

"Yeah." He started to walk to the door, but stopped before he touched the doorknob. "Look, man, you're my best friend, yeah? I'm tryin to help you out here, so just fix this as soon as you can." With that, he opened the door to leave.

"W-Wait! Black Star, you better clean up this mess you made!" Soul shouted.

" _Ha! A god like me doesn't clean up shit! Do it yourself!_ " Soul cringed lightly at how Black Star's voice echoed loudly from down the hall, but grunted in annoyance as he stared at the mess in front of him.

"You're still a total slob, but I gotta admit that you're right."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

 **Might end up editing this later on, but for now I hope you enjoy it lol**


	4. You Fucked Up, Man

The next day did not go so well for either partner; Maka had woken up a bit later than usual and didn't have time to put her hair up in pigtails, so it remained on her back. Soul didn't get to eat this morning because no one was there to wake him up early enough and this left him slightly grumpy. So when they both found each other's gazes in class, they stared for a few seconds, taking in the sight of each other. Maka was the first to look away, her eyes empty of any emotion. Soul was already beginning to hate himself even more for the stupid shit he said to her, the guilt growing more intense with every step towards his seat. And he stared at the side of her head, remaining like this for most of class until lunch.

When they went to leave the classroom to go to the cafeteria with the rest of the class, the group of friends were stopped by Professor Stein. Maka gave him a confused look. "Sir?"

"I'm afraid that you're being called for dismissal earlier than intended for this mission you're going on," he said calmly. The others began to groan.

"THIS GOD MUST EAT FIRST!" BlackStar shouted.

"There's first class seating and meals on your plane," Stein said casually.

"YOUR GOD IS VERY PLEASED WITH THIS ARRANGEMENT." BlackStar strode out into the hallway, Tsubaki in tow.

Kid looked over to Maka and just noticed that she didn't look like she usually did. "Do you want me to do your hair symmetrically?" He said while gazing at the hair. The Thompson sisters shook their head at his incompetence.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks, Kid." And with that, she left the others. Soul stood there staring after her while Kid and the sisters gazed at the both of them.

"So, Soul, I was told by a certain shadow weapon that you fucked up. Big time." Liz had turned to him and gave him an annoyed expression.

Patty had a gloomy look on her face, strangely enough. She nodded as she looked at Maka's retreating figure with sad eyes. "She looks dead," she said simply.

Soul sighed. "Yeah. I really did."

"Would you mind filling us in on what happened?" Kid asked. The girls sighed, shaking their heads at their Meister. "What? I would like to be informed about this situation," he said with a hand on his chest.

"We kissed." Everyone looked at him to continue his explanation, which he gave with a sigh. "Then I told her I had a girlfriend and that it meant nothing."

Kid and the girls stood still for a moment before Kid groaned and Liz whacked him upside the head. Patty went and ran after Maka.

"Ow! Really?! First BlackStar and now you, too?! That hurts!"

"Good, maybe it will actually knock some sense into you," Liz said coolly. Soul grumbled.

"Soul, I don't understand how you could do something so cruel to Maka," Kid said. "She is such a kind hearted girl and you go and do something like that? Shame on you!"

Soul rubbed the back of his neck as he began to walk forwards, Kid and Liz following. "I know, and I don't know why I did it, either. I was just...I don't know, shocked? Caught off guard?"

"You like her, right?" Liz asked him, which made him splutter.

He was still unused to the idea of others knowing, and he couldn't manage to admit it, so he stayed silent, eyeing them warily.

"Soul, now is not the time to be _'cool'_ or protective of whatever reputation you think you have. This is serious! Do you know how much this could affect your resonance? It might become dangerous for you two out on the field if your resonance rate is bad enough," Kid stated. Soul continued to stare downwards, his face and the tips of his ears red.

Liz scoffed at his lack of an answer. "You need to fix this. Like, right now. Before either of you get hurt on the field. If that happens, you _do_ know it will be your fault, right?"

Soul nodded. "Fine, I'll go fix it. I'll see you guys on the plane, okay?" And with that he started to jog down the hallway.

 _Because the last thing I want is to be the reason that Maka gets hurt._


	5. Father-Daughter Bonds

"MAKAAAAAA!" Black Star was waiting outside the school for his oldest friend and jumped in front of her when she walked out of the building. "MAKA! YOUR GOD HAS SOME UNFORTUNATE NEWS."

She sighed, slanting her eyes towards him. "What is it, Black Star?"

"Your dad is coming with us on the mission," he stated, arms crossed over his chest.

She groaned, hands going to her head and pulling on her hair. "Just _great_." She huffed and shook her head. "Whatever. I'm going to the apartment to pack. If you see Soul, tell him to do so as well and that he should be done and out of the apartment by noon." She started to separate from them before she was stopped by Tsubaki, who was holding her back by her wrist.

"Listen, Maka, I know you're mad at Soul, and that you don't want to talk to him right now, but I think you guys should—"

"—talk it out so that our resonance isn't screwed up? It already is." When Tsubaki kept giving her a worried look, Maka sighed. "I'll talk to him after we all board the plane, alright? I promise." Tsubaki nodded and gave her a small smile, before releasing Maka's wrist and letting her walk away.

Black Star shook his head as they watched her go. "They'll talk, sure, but something tells me she'll be doing a lot of the talking and not much of the listening."

Tsubaki frowned sadly. "Unfortunately, knowing her as well as I do, I'm more inclined to agree with you."

Suddenly, Patty ran out of the building and dashed after Maka's retreating figure. "MAKA WAIT, ME AND MR. GIRAFFE WILL MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER!" She kept shouting as she sped down the stairs and down the street, glomping Maka as soon as she was close enough to jump on her.

 ** _oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

Soul finally arrived at their apartment building and sighed as he looked up at it for a few seconds, then began to walk inside. He went up the stairs, going over what he could say to her when he met up with her inside, but as soon as he opened the door to their apartment, he already knew he wasn't gonna have much luck, because she was just about done getting ready and already seemed annoyed.

"Soul-y!" Out of seemingly nowhere, Blair's large breasts were pushed into his face and he was having trouble getting air. After a few seconds he managed to pry her off just in time to catch Maka attempting to make a run for it.

"Hey, Maka—"

 _"Don't."_ He stopped at her somewhat shaky command. He saw her take a deep breath and clear her throat. "Not now, Soul. We'll talk on the plane, but I need to go meet with everyone to discuss the mission details. Get yourself packed and ready so you can meet up with us and catch up on the plan." She turned her head to gaze at him briefly before she turned once more and left. He could hear her footsteps going down the hallway, and he sighed, frowning.

"Soul-y, why does Maka seem so sad?" Blair asked, still in human form, but her face looked genuinely worried.

Soul shook his head, shrugging. "I know why, but it seems she doesn't want to talk about it, yet."

"Well, can't you tell Blair why, then?"

He scoffed. "No thanks. Whenever I told someone, I'd get whacked on the head, which still hurts, by the way. I'm not telling you. Maybe when we get back."

She pouted. "Fine." There was a "poof" and she had transformed into her cat form. She licked her paw, gazing at him meaningfully. "But she better be happy when she comes back home, you hear?"

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled, shuffling to his room and starting to pack up his things.

 ** _oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

"MAKAAAAA!!!!" A very enthusiastic Spirit ran to his gloomy daughter, who proceeded to slam a book right into his cranium. He fell promptly collapsed onto the ground, tears comically leaked out of his eyes. "Why would you do this, Maka?! Your papa loves you so!"

"I could care less right now. Let's just go over the mission, please."

Spirit took a good look at his daughter and noticed that she had a slightly crestfallen expression. He recovered from the blow to his head and sat up, arms resting on his bent knees. "Is there something upsetting you, babygirl?"

She sent a glare at him. "It's nothing you need to worry about, believe me."

He pushed himself back on to his feet and stretched a bit, sighing. "Maka, my beautiful daughter, wouldn't it feel better if you told your papa what was wrong?"

She scoffed. "Doubtful."

He eyed her carefully before rubbing the back of his head. "Listen, I know that screwed up with your mother, Maka, and I accept that the fault is mine. But that doesn't mean I don't love you and care about what may be bothering you."

She sighed, head slightly drooping. "I know, Papa. Thanks."

He gave a small smile. "When you're ready to talk about it, I'm here for you."

It was times like these that Maka cherished with her father. Sure, she'll always be angry at him for ruining their family, but she never failed to acknowledge his genuine care for his daughter. She just...overlooked it, sometimes.

She gave a small smile to her father, but frowned as soon as he pulled her to him and hugged her. "Now give your papa a hug!"

 _"Get. Off. Of. Me."_

"YOUR GOD HAS ARRIVED—WHY IS THERE HUGGING? THERE SHOULD BE NO HUGGING WITHOUT YOUR GOD PARTICIPATING!" Black Star dropped his bags and jumped into the hug. Tsubaki sighed and shook her head, a small smile visible on her face.

"LOOK, MR.GIRAFFE, A HUG PARTY!" Patty, who had just arrived with her sister and their meister, was holding a large stuffed giraffe and bounded towards the hugging group of people.

"If you don't get off of me this instant, so help me Death I will Maka-Chop you all—"

And the hugging ended promptly on that note.


End file.
